


Dirty Adrenaline

by carpooldragons



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Steve, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve lets the adrenaline get the better of him - fortunately, Chin is there to catch him when it gets out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger established Chin/Danny/Steve story I'll eventually be working on, but Danny is only in the background in this part.
> 
> This fic has been in my notebook since February, so I figured it'd be time to type it up and send it out in the world. This was written for [Lanie](http://freakyninjaseal.tumblr.com) and inspired by [this](http://officerkalakaua.tumblr.com/post/40778392593/the-only-problem-is-there-is-no-roads-going-in-or) gifset.
> 
> Patiently beta'd by the lovely [Iby](http://ibyshire.tumblr.com) and [Melle](http://likeitsstolen.tumblr.com), so any other mistakes are my own.

Steve never reacts well to the hot rush of adrenaline that pushes through his body after he’s done something death defying. He’s dealt with this feeling for as long as he can remember, since way back in high school when he scored his first touchdown, or rode a monster wave back home. 

Hell, even later in life, after dangerous SEAL missions. That inexplicable feeling has always been thrumming through his veins like a live wire. 

Somehow he hadn’t thought that speeding through the Hawaiian undergrowth on the back of a dirt bike would end up with him riding Chin’s cock within an inch of his life on the bed of the Silverado, but hey, weirder things have happened.

It hadn’t taken long to find the evidence they were looking for, a few stray bullet casings in the tall grass and then they were back on the bikes. It was a blurry, hot ride back to the truck, Steve’s adrenaline fueled erection trying desperately to drill a hole through the fly of his cargoes, jumping painfully with every small crevice he rode over in the path.

Now that they’re back, Steve’s off the bike in seconds, letting it fall into the dirt before yanking the truck’s driver side open. He deposits the bullets quickly in an evidence bag inside the console. He makes sure to grab a towel from the backseat, digging around in the pocket attached to the back of the seat for the tube of lube he knows is stashed there. 

Jumping back out, he stalks over to where Chin is trying to pick up Steve’s bike off the ground, the bulge of his biceps more prominent with his hands gripping the handlebars. That right there causes a growl to form in the back of Steve’s throat. It passes out through the tight clench of his teeth with a hiss.

“Seriously, Steve…” Chin starts as he turns around, but he’s cut off a second later by the hot press of Steve’s lips on his.

He groans, a hand coming up to grip at the back of Steve’s sweaty head, fingers tangling in the dark curls as their teeth knock angrily. The adrenaline is turning Steve’s stomach inside out, the need to be as close to Chin as possible the only thing on his mind.

Steve yanks back, gasping before glaring pointedly at the trunk bed, then back to Chin. 

Chin’s shit eating grin is firmly in place, as if he knows exactly what Steve needs right now, one of his gloved hands pressing hotly to Steve’s crotch.

“How we doing this, Steve? And you know Danny’s gonna be pissed that he missed out.” Chin pushes his other gloved hand at Steve’s hip, sliding underneath to pet at sweaty skin that sticks to the leather.

“I don’t fucking care, I’m so hard it hurts right now, so I’m not waiting till we get home. I wanna ride you into next week, let’s go, Chin Ho.” Steve’s so far gone that he doesn’t even wince at the rhyme. 

Chin doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s at the truck bed in three strides, pulling the tailgate down. He makes grabby hands at the towel Steve’s still holding, who throws it his way. 

They don’t waste much time after that. Chin lays the towel out on the flat bed, pushing aside the tool box and other debris before climbing up. He fumbles with his zipper as he lies down, pushing his pants and briefs down just enough to get his cock free, stroking it with his gloved right hand, the other sliding out his balls to rest them against the opening of his jeans. 

Steve groans at the sight, scrambling up clumsily to kneel next to Chin. He pats Chin’s hand away before leaning over Chin’s body and sinking his mouth down hotly over Chin’s cock. 

A few soft curses fall out of Chin’s mouth at the sudden movement, his free hand coming up to grasp at Steve’s sweaty neck, massaging a few fingers there. His hips bob up and down minutely, trying not to buck too much into Steve’s mouth.

Steve pulls back, a string of spit clinging to the head of Chin’s dick from his lips. It snaps when he pushes back enough to get his belt and pants undone, pushing them down quickly.

“Fuck!” Steve yells when his cargoes get caught on his boots, swinging around wildly to get them off. Chin just laughs, shuffling to the side a bit to grasp Steve’s thigh, steadying him as Steve kicks his boots off.

Finally all Steve is wearing is his dusty polo, gloves and his socks, cock jutting out from under the end of his shirt. He settles himself astride Chin’s hips a second later, lube in one hand. He snicks the cap open before Chin reaches up to stop him.

“Whoa there, tiger,” Chin says, yanking his right glove off with his teeth. He grabs the lube with his other hand, smears a warm glob over a few fingers. “I don’t think you want to stick a gloved finger up your ass. Up, up.” 

Chin pats at Steve’s hip and Steve rises hurriedly, whimpering at Chin to get a move on. Chin does, reaching between Steve’s tense, powerful thighs to circle his hole with a lube slick finger before pushing in. 

Steve keens loudly, pushing down and Chin just grins as he crooks his finger around a bit, before slipping in another, meeting a little more resistance.

“God, I’ve always loved you like this, McGarrett. Completely strung out, you don’t even know what you look like, do you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone who gets so completely caught up in this, except maybe Danny when we don’t see him for a while.” Chin’s rambling now, scissoring his fingers inside Steve as he grunts above him.

“C’mon, c’mon, I don’t need that much, you know what Danny did to me other day.” Steve pants, recalling the image of Danny driving into him, pushing him face down into the mattress at Chin’s house. They’d had to get a new pillow case – Steve had bitten through the old one before Danny and Chin had been done with him.

The memory seems to push Chin to the edge, pushing himself up on an elbow to pull Steve down to him, running his tongue over Steve’s exposed neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple. 

Steve’s face is flushed red and sweaty, hair plastered to his forehead, and his veins are popping out all over his arms from the heat. 

Chin traces a few of them, seemingly entranced before coming back to the present. “Steve, you got a condom?” He claps his lube wet hand over Steve’s hip to get his attention as he flops back onto the towel.

Steve squirms around a bit on Chin’s hips, throwing a hand over to the discarded toolbox, rattling around with the clasp. Throwing it open, he pulls out a small foil packet to throw at Chin’s chest.

They’d actually foregone condoms a few months into whatever was going on with Danny and them. The three of them spent the day awkwardly sitting in the health clinic waiting to get tested, Danny going through three crossword puzzles and a large coffee he shared with Chin. Finding out they were all clean several months later had meant that none of them had gotten out of bed for a few days. 

Steve knows Chin doesn’t mind using condoms, had said as much himself, but they all enjoy the feeling of bare skin everywhere. Given their location, he’s glad Chin had mentioned something because the hot rush of need in his brain has pushed everything else out the window. He doesn’t really want to deal with come seeping out of his ass later either, even if the very thought sends another spike of want through his stomach. 

In the end, Steve’s toolbox condoms come in handy.

Chin fumbles with the condom wrapper, having difficulty with it between one slippery hand and the other still covered by a glove. He’s cursing up a storm in a mix of pidgin and English, as Steve stares down at him, panting.

Chin finally gets the condom wrapper open and it’s on his cock in seconds, his gloved hand fumbling at Steve’s hip once more, the other reaching down to hold his cock in place.

“You ready?”

Steve just nods frantically, lip caught between his teeth as he glances down. What feels like minutes later, he’s sinking down onto the length of Chin’s cock with a loud groan, wiggling down restlessly until his ass is flush with Chin’s sharp hips. His breath rushes out in a hot puff as he pauses.

He sits there for a bit, shifting back and forth slightly until he’s settled and then begins circling his hips, rocking forward with each slide down on Chin’s cock. His groans are hiccupping out of his throat, sounding raw and rough. 

They go on like this, Chin shoving Steve’s polo up under his armpits before gripping Steve’s bare hips with one hand, the non-gloved one flush against Steve’s belly, jerking about with Steve’s movements. He circles Steve’s bellybutton with his thumb, scraping the rim with his nail, an action that causes Steve to curse loudly and pitch forward once more.

Steve catches himself with his own gloved hands on Chin’s chest, ass still moving back to meet Chin’s solid thrusts before he hunkers down even farther to kiss him. He misses the mark slightly and smears spit across Chin’s lips, who just laughs.

“Stop it! Stop, you _holoholona_.”  
Steve just laughs. Chin’s never called him an animal during sex before, and he kind of likes it.

He continues shoving up and back down on Chin’s cock as he pushes his face into Chin’s neck, licking at the dirty hot metal taste he finds there. He scrapes his teeth along the tacky skin, causing Chin’s own groans to punctuate the air. His thrusts are getting wilder and wilder, the slap of their skin loud in the still jungle air.

Steve struggles to push himself back upright, shifting his hips before leaning back and planting his hands low on Chin’s thighs near his knees, his back arching. This causes his own thrusts down to get smoother, cock jutting out to jump against his belly.

Chin makes a noise that sounds like he’s going out of his mind as Steve’s spit dries on his neck, his breath caught in his throat. 

Steve can feel Chin watching him hotly, his head thrown back over Chin’s legs. He pushes up once more until he can watch Chin watching him, following the man’s eyes down to his bobbing cock - pre-come is dripping down from the tip, clear against dusky flesh.

Chin’s reaches out, and Steve’s eyes shut as Chin strokes him long and hard, reducing him to whimpers.

They don’t last long after that, Steve biting his lip to try and stifle the whines that are getting higher and louder, his belly feeling hot and tight. He comes over Chin’s fist and belly, some shooting up to cling to his hips as Chin fills up the condom with a groan. 

Chin collapses back onto the towel a second later with his arms spread out, chest heaving.

Steve slips off of Chin’s hips before flopping down on his side next to him, one arm flung over his eyes as his breath wheezes out in hot bursts.

Chin deals with the condom, tucking it into the small trash bag in the corner of the truck bed before hauling his boxers and pants back over his hips. He glances at Steve, lying there with his eyes closed before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. He fiddles with it for a second before leaning back to take a shot of Steve.

If anyone was looking, they’d see Steve laid out, dirty polo rucked up halfway to his armpits, spurts of come drying in the sparse hair on his belly, soft cock resting against his thigh. There’s a blissed out grin on his face, a streak of dirt smeared over his cheek. Chin leans over to run a thumb over Steve’s lip.

A few clicks on the phone later and the photo is sent off to Danny, attached with the text, _“Missed you today, hoa. :)”_

Chin stretches, grimacing when he looks down at his shirt.

“Ugh, Steve, you got come on my shirt too.” He swipes ineffectively at his belly as Steve grins, not opening his eyes.

Chin rolls his eyes, before scooting until he can slide off the back of the truck, leaving the towel and Steve there as he circles around to the passenger door. Opening it, he digs out the junk bag in the floor well, searching for the baby wipes that are always there.

He finds them, using one to clean his belly and spot at his shirt. He grabs a couple more before heading back to Steve.

“Hey, Steve, roll over. Lemme clean you up.” 

Steve shifts onto his back and stretches his arms up, showing off his lean belly. Chin scrubs at it, cleaning everything up before throwing the spare wipe at Steve’s face.

“Clean your face,” he instructs.

Steve does as he’s told, catching his underwear and pants when Chin throws them at him. As he’s climbing back out of the truck, he watches Chin fish his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He leans against Chin’s back, hooking his chin over Chin’s shoulder to read the text flashing on the screen.

_WHAT THE FUCK GUYS i sent you after a bullet fragment, not to screw in steve’s truck. you better have gotten –_

The text breaks off and they wait for the next one to appear seconds later.

_those fragments or you’re both buying me coco puffs for a week. also you’re both taking baths when you – get home. jesus christ, steve’s filthy._  


“Why does Danny think I’m filthy?” Steve asks, turning his head to look at the side of Chin’s face.

Chin doesn’t answer, just flicks through his phone to find the picture he’d taken, tilting it so Steve can see it fully.

Steve can feel his eyebrows furrowing as he moves to begin hauling the dirt bikes back over to the truck to pack them in. Chin comes to help, the two of them lifting Steve’s up easily.

“I can’t believe you took a picture of me and sent it to Danny.” Steve’s not mad, the earlier rush of adrenaline he’d felt now dialed down to a soft pulse, making everything seem smooth and sedate. 

“You know I like pushing his buttons,” Chin replies as they roll Chin’s bike in next to Steve’s, strapping it in next to the toolbox.

“You did say he’d be pissed,” Steve pauses, mulling over his words as he strokes the muddy rubber on the back tire of Chin’s bike. “But Danny’s really hot when he’s angry,” Steve finishes, rolling his head to glance at Chin.

Chin’s laugh spooks some birds out of the tree overhead and Steve’s teeth are bright in the sun as he smiles.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Chin says. “C’mon, let’s go see our hothead.”

If, the next time they go out on dirt bikes, Danny comes with them – well, no one’s complaining.


End file.
